


Comfort

by writingformadderton



Category: richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: You come home after a long rough day having a bad stomachache. Today you’ll have to attend to a premiere of one of your boyfriend’s movies. Richard takes care of you and keeps an eye on you, especially as you start feeling worse
Relationships: Richard Madden/Male Reader, Richard Madden/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Comfort

You come home tiredly and try to blend out the stinging pain in your stomach. It has been a rough, busy day at work and your stomachache didn’t really make it easier. “I’m home.” You say and kick off your shoes.

A second later, you can hear your boyfriend’s familiar steps on the stairs and look up. “Hey, bubs.” he says and pulls you into a tight hug. You sigh happily and cuddle into him giving your body some rest. “How was work?”

“Exhausting.” You just mumble into his chest.

Richard pulls back and looks at you observantly. “You look extremely tired.” he says and fondles over your cheek gently.

“Yeah, I am.” you sigh and smile up to him. “Don’t look so worried. I’m just tired.” you giggle softly and he nods slowly, watching you closely.

“Okay then.” Richard says, ready to let it go. But not a second later, he sees you contorting your face. “What’s wrong?” he asks worried and you press your hand onto your stomach for a moment.

“I’m having a bit of a stomachache, but that’s okay.” you assure him and smile bravely. “You should get ready for the premiere, love.”

“Are you sure you wanna come with me? Though you’re not feeling so well?” he asks carefully and fondles over your hair. “You know I wouldn’t be mad at you if you declined the invitation.”

“I’ll be just fine. I’ll take a nap while you’re in the bathroom and then it’ll be okay.” You assure him with a soft smile. But in actuality, you don’t really know if that will be the case. You wanted to support your beautiful lover. And you knew people would be confused if Richard attended to a premiere of his new movie without his boyfriend. So for tonight, you would stick it out and try to ignore the pain.

“Hm okay.” Rich hums, not sounding convinced but letting it be.

You lay down on the sofa groaning when you hear him turning on the shower and close your eyes. Tucking up your legs, you wrap your arms around your stomach and take a deep breath. The problem was that you didn’t feel sick or like throwing up. It was just a bad pain coming in stings, like having body cramps. The only relief you could get was taking deep breaths through the pain. It was damn near unbearable.

But quitting tonight wasn’t an option at all for you. Supporting your boyfriend was the most important thing. You would be able to blend out the pain for another few hours, right?

It takes some time until you’re finally drifting off to sleep, but only a minute later Richard steps out of the bathroom and sits down next to you. He rubs his hand over your shoulder, triggering you to open your eyes. “You don’t have to come with me, you know that.” he says, offering the option of staying at home again.

“I want to come with you. I’m really proud of you and your hard work, love.” you say and smile at him lazily before resting your head on his shoulder.

“I just don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You’re pretty pale love.” Rich says concerned. But he knows you, and knows it’s no use. If you wanted something you got it, even when there was a risk. This included supporting Richard’s career fully. The experience was what really counted for you. “Let me run you a bath, alright?”

You nod and watch him go into the bathroom, wearing his shirt and suit trousers already. He pulls up the sleeves and starts preparing the bathtub for you, making you giggle softly. Richard really was the only person on earth that runs a bath wearing an expensive suit before his film premiere. He comes back and lifts you up from the sofa, carrying you into the bathroom. “Richard, come on. I’m still able to walk on my own.” you protest laughing and watch him adoringly.

“Mm I know. But I don’t really care.” he admits chuckling and connects your lips in a sweet kiss. He puts you back onto your feet and smiles at you happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” you answer just as happy and start to get ready for the bath. As soon as the warm water surrounds your body, Richard sits down at the edge of the tub. “Careful, you’re gonna ruin your suit.”

“Never happened to me before, right?” he teases softly and smirks down at you when you roll your eyes playfully.

“Boaster.” you mumble, making you both laugh. “No, but seriously. No one else could wear an expensive suit while running someone a bath without getting wet.” you giggle at him.

“No one else has such a beautiful boyfriend they would take the risk to get their suit wet for.” Richard winks at you and your heart melts a little. Fucking cutie.

When you get out and dry yourself with a towel, you put on some comfy boxers and wait for Rich to bring the suit he got from his stylist for you. You put on the shirt and watch Richard close the buttons before putting on your trousers. He pulls up his sleeves once more, cleaning the bathroom and drying your hair afterwards. Richard can easily see how tired you are and that you’re still in pain, so he takes over styling your hair and fixing your tie for you. He makes sure you look presentable and feel comfortable before focusing on his own appearance when you have only ten minutes left.

“You should have gotten ready before me. The focus will be on you.” you sigh and watch him nervously. You didn’t want to be the reason he would have to rush there with an unfinished styling.

“Oh you wish.” Richard starts laughing and runs his fingers through his slightly curled hair. “Yeah sure, there will be a lot of it on me. But believe me, they’ll be more than happy to find out anything about you that ‘isn’t right’.” he explains and quickly washes his hands before reaching out for his tie. “People love nothing more than trying to embarrass the people that aren’t an actor themselves at these events.”

You swallow hard and nod slowly. You already knew that and sometimes it surprised you how much Richard wanted to protect you from it. Even when he was risking to get some shit to hear about himself. “Thank you, Rich.”

He looks at you through the mirror and his face softens. “You look stunning, as always, bubs. Don’t forget that.” he sees you blushing and a wide smile appears on his full lips. Turning around, he cups your face and kisses you lovingly before pulling you into his arms. He rubs tiny circles on your lower back and presses a kiss into your hair. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired and my stomach hurts a bit.” you admit and decide to be honest to Richard, knowing he would recognize it anyway.

“When we’re back, I’ll warm you a heating pad and then cuddle until you’re sound asleep.” he promises and fondles over your cheek as you look at him with a soft smile.

“Sounds perfect. I’m off work tomorrow luckily.”

-

In the beginning, everything was fine. You felt okay and your stomachache wasn’t as persistent as it was before. Walking with Richard on the red carpet while he held your hand the whole time and placed soft kisses on your temple was something you learned to enjoy. It went well and you two made your way into the backroom full of people.

With all the people in the room, you felt yourself getting a bit dizzy and tried to calm yourself down by taking deep breaths. Richard watches you suspiciously from the side but says nothing, which you’re thankful for, and grabs your hand. You interlock your fingers and follow him to a quieter corner of the room.

On your way there you bump into Taron, which leads to a tight hug between your boyfriend and his best mate. T wraps you into a hug as well afterwards and watches you two happily. “How are you doing?” he asks and leans against the table.

“Very good actually. He’s not feeling so well today, but he didn’t let me talk him out of it.” Richard tells Taron and usually you would have been offended. It was in no one’s interest how you were feeling. But you know it was Richard’s way of telling Taron to keep an eye on you when he was busy. He was keeping you safe and it was adorable.

“I didn’t want to make you come here alone.” you sigh and roll your eyes at him, grinning.

“Oh you think I wouldn’t have managed?” Rich asks and raises his eyebrows, smirking.

“You said you hate attending public events without me.” you pout at him and Richard just chuckles and kisses you lovingly, telling you you’re right.

“You two are adorable.” Taron grins and looks around in the room searching for someone. Suddenly, he stands up straight again and looks at them. “I’ll go and get Em. I think she met Dex somewhere.” he says and then he’s already gone.

Richard pulls you into his arms and looks at you, letting his eyes wander all over your face. “How’s your stomachache?”

“It got worse, but still bearable.”

-

The stomachache turned into a massive pain while you watched the movie. At first, you only pressed a hand against your stomach and discretely opened the button of your trousers. But when it got worse, you wrapped your arms around your stomach and sank down deeper into your seat. Something was clearly wrong and you doubt that’s it’s because you’ve eaten something bad. It simply doesn’t feel that way. Richard was sitting in front of you and you were on your own with Taron and his girlfriend. You hated to be parted from your boyfriend, needing him nearest now.

When the film is finished, you can barely get up because of the sharp pain shooting through your stomach and taking over your body. You stumble a bit as you walk over to Richard, who watches you shortly and frowns worried. “I think I’ll go to the bathroom for a moment, okay?” you say and bite your lower lip, biting back a moan.

“Okay. I hope you know I’ll check on you if you don’t get back in time. You’re terribly pale and your face is twisted. Are you sure you’re okay, (Y/N)?” he frowns and you can see how he’s doubting it already.

“I’ll try to be there in time, don’t worry.” you say, putting on a brave smile and search for the closest public bathroom.

Inside, you wash your hands and let some cold water run all over your wrists, putting some on your neck. You brace yourself on the sink and moan softly, closing your eyes and sinking down your head. “Fuck.” you whisper when a sharp pain shoots through you.

You can hear someone opening the door and stand up straight, looking into a pair of deep blue eyes filled with worry. “You don’t look good.”

“I don’t feel good.” you admit and tense at the pain.

He watches you closely and sees the tiny beads of sweat on your forehead, your pained, glassy eyes and the way you desperately try to hide how much pain you are in. “What’s going - Hey, easy!” Richard takes a quick step forward when you sink down onto the floor in massive pain and crouch down, wrapping your arms around your stomach. Only a second later, Rich is in front of you and fondles over your hair to try and comfort you. “Did your stomachache get worse?” you groan a yes and close your eyes, trying to blend the pain out. “Tell me when you feel good enough to get up. We’re leaving.”

You fight with yourself and look up embarrassed. “I don’t wanna ruin your evening. It’s alright. I can take a cab back home.”

“You won’t do shit.” Richard protests and wraps his arms around you when he sees your eyes brimming with tears at the pain. The features on your face are almost ghostly as the pain begins to take over your body, almost paralyzing you. “Listen, this evening isn’t as important to me as you are. I can still give the interviews another time or chat with all of those people out there. But you’re feeling miserable and I won’t leave you now. You hear me?”

You can only weakly nod into his shoulder and groan softly. “Fuck, it hurts so bad.”

“You think you’re gonna throw up?” Rich asks hesitantly, but you shake your head.

“No, I don’t feel sick. It just hurts really, really bad. And it doesn’t stop. The pain keeps on getting worse by the minute.” you press out through gritted teeth.

“Okay. As soon as you can stand, we’ll leave and I’ll take you to a hospital. Don’t even try to convince me otherwise. You look like you’re gonna pass out any second.” Richard states and you give in, not in the mood for an argument and knowing you needed more than a heating pad tonight.

-

Sitting in a cab didn’t really make it better and you just lean against your boyfriend exhausted. You weren’t so sensitive to pain normally, so Richard understood quickly that it must be severe.

After a little while you’re waiting for a doctor and the pain only got worse. You’re holding Richard’s hand tight, squeezing it from time to time, but keeping your distance needing some time. You lean your head back against the wall and let out a shuddery breath, your hand pressed onto your stomach. “If you’d dated a woman this here could have been her going into labor. You’d have a little baby soon.”

“Shut up.” Rich chuckles and you just giggle before sinking sideways into his arms. “Keep going, love.” he whispers and you sit onto his lap needing his near now.

“Trying my best not to go crazy.” you mumble and he grabs your hand, fondling over your knuckles.

-

After some tests and talking with the doctor, they decided to keep you here for the night. You were placed into an available room and Richard decided to stay with you.

Richard first took a cab home and got some comfortable clothes for you both, driving back with his car. He helps you change into one of his shirts and some comfortable sweatpants, knowing you like to wear his clothes when you don’t feel good.

Rich lies down next to you and you cuddle into him, taking in his welcoming warmth and calming scent. You close your eyes and smile a bit. “Thank you for staying with me.” you say after a while and feel him planting a kiss onto your forehead.

“I know you would only get cold without me.” Rich chuckles but there is such a softness and adoration in his voice. Your heart warms at the bare sound of it.

“True.” You say and turn onto your side, letting him spooning you from behind. You can feel him burying his head in your shoulder and his hand slips under your shirt, massaging your belly gently. You moan relieved at Richard’s efforts to ease the pain and cuddle closer into him. “I love you, Rich.”

“I love you too, (Y/N). And now you should get some sleep. It’s been hell of a day.” he presses a kiss into your neck and holds you close against his body. You realized once more how happy you were having him and what an amazing boyfriend he was to you.


End file.
